


Взгляды

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rating: PG13, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Эггзи не заметил бы этих «особенных» взглядов Чарли, не следи за ним сам





	Взгляды

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку: Чеггзи, пост-ЗК. Всё было спланировано и все живы. Чарли уполз и снова в Кингсман. Динамик поврежден, рука повреждена, и он ходит и смотрит волком на Эггзи, но сказать ничего не может.

Эггзи не заметил бы этих «особенных» взглядов Чарли, не следи за ним сам.

Они доставали его где угодно: на совещаниях (частых, поскольку Кингсман, как и мир вокруг, был в полной жопе), на стрельбище, в медицинском блоке, в библиотеке и координаторской у Мерлина. Иногда дома, прежде чем стянуть с себя основательно поднадоевший костюм, Эггзи настороженно оглядывался, неуютно поводя лопатками — ощущение недоброго, пристального взгляда не оставляло его и там.  
Иррациональную мысль о том, что его дом напичкали миниатюрными камерами, пришлось, поколебавшись, отбросить. И объявить себя параноиком, которому с некоторых пор мерещится всякое.

Странно было думать о Чарли не как о враге, не как о засранце, сдавшем его Валентайну и почти пустившему псу под хвост спасение мира, и не как о мудаке, по чьей милости они сцепились в кэбе, случайно убив при этом водителя.  
Чарли оказался человеком, отказавшимся от возможности зваться Ланселотом во имя куда более серьезной цели — и это в нем бесило сильнее всего.

Он следил за Эггзи, даже не особо скрывался при этом, и с каждым днем служба становилась все менее приятной, а база — уютной, потому что куда ни приди Эггзи — он натыкался на его кислую рожу, и эта рожа потом мерещилась ему на каждом углу.

— Ты достал, — выдохнул он, подходя к Чарли в библиотеке.   
Тот только делал вид, что разбирает уцелевшие документы — поручение Мерлина для временно неспособных к службе агентов, а по мнению Эггзи, просто наказание, — но на самом деле пялился на него, пока Эггзи перетаскивал пыльные коробки со стеллажей на стол.   
Чарли выпрямился.  
Эггзи замер напротив, мрачно разглядывая его довольное лицо. Кулаки чесались подправить его длинный нос, но за драку их по голове явно не погладят, да и собственные ребра было жаль — они только начали срастаться.  
— Если у тебя есть, что сказать — давай, — с вызовом произнес Эггзи.  
Чарли быстро облизнул губы — гад — и с ядовитой усмешкой, явно получая несказанное удовольствие, бесшумно произнес: «отсоси».  
Знал, что Эггзи умеет читать по губами.  
— А вслух слабо повторить? — вежливо спросил он и тут же «вспомнил». — Ах, ну конечно. Ты же у нас немой.

Откровенно говоря, нынешний Чарли вызывал у него две ровно противоположные эмоции. Ему удавалось быть одновременно жутковатым и страшно нелепым. Он умел нависать горой и расчленять взглядом, но его вид вызывал изумление, особенно если знать о его любви к дорогим ярким тряпкам и неистовой заботе о внешности.  
Плебейский образ шел ему не меньше образа джентльмена, и это было чертовски несправедливо. Исподволь Эггзи надеялся, что новая стрижка откроет какой-нибудь дурацкий недостаток, вроде некрасивых оттопыренных ушей, или что-то еще такое же глупое, но нет, даже в толстовке и тренировочных штанах Чарли выглядел возмутительно хорошо.  
И сейчас, нависая с двух сторон над столом, когда они оказались слишком близко друг к другу, его привлекательность просто бросалась в глаза.  
— Если не перестанешь на меня пялиться, я, того и гляди, подумаю, что нравлюсь тебе, — продолжил размышлять Эггзи.  
Чарли пренебрежительно фыркнул и оттолкнулся от стола, сразу же скрывшись среди уходящих вдаль стеллажей со старыми документами.   
— Не уходи от ответа! — крикнул Эггзи ему вслед.  
А потом выдохнул и взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
А ведь он был бы не против.

Одно радовало — сейчас Чарли ходил по коридорам запасной базы без руки.   
Пустой рукав безвольно и бесполезно висел вдоль тела, но Чарли это, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило. Его шаги были быстрыми, уверенными, тяжелыми, а взгляд — угрюмым. Только иногда на самом дне его предательски ярких глаз вспыхивало что-то прежнее, насмешливое и высокомерное, что-то, от чего хотелось встряхнуться и выпрямиться еще сильнее, до боли расправить плечи.   
Доказать, что Эггзи вписался, достоин носить свое «рыцарское» имя, что не обязательно родиться с серебряной ложечкой, чтобы быть агентом самой секретной службы в мире.

Что явно мешало ему на самом деле — это поврежденный динамик в горле, из-за которого он уже третью неделю изъяснялся языком жестов, записками и активно осваивал внутренний чат.   
Это могло бы оказаться забавным приключением, но на деле превращало жизнь в ад, потому что Эггзи то и дело подвергался нападкам и оскорблениям, сказанным без лишних свидетелей — этот мудак специально подгадывал моменты, когда никто не мог видеть его лица, и отрывался на полную катушку.  
Ответить ему было сложно, поэтому Эггзи прикрывал глаза и в красках представлял самые жестокие сцены, которые только мог.  
Но лидировало почему-то порно. Если уж затыкать этому козлу рот — то хотя бы так, чтобы получить от этого дополнительное удовольствие.

Первые испытания нового динамика провалились: организм отторгал инородное тело, и Эггзи впервые за последнее время увидел на лице Чарли страх и отчаяние.   
— Какая жалость, — с притворным сочувствием произнес он, сидя на соседней кушетке — ему проверяли ребра. — Кажется, быть тебе немым до конца дней. Отличное качество для шпиона.  
Чарли послал ему косой взгляд, сжал губы в узкую полоску и отвернулся.  
Мерлин посмотрел на них и вздохнул:  
— Дети.

Иногда Эггзи с тоской вспоминал прежние времена, когда все данные были оцифрованы и бережно сохранены на центральном сервере. Иногда ему казалось, что он так и умрет в библиотеке, похороненный под слоями пыли и старыми, истлевшими документами, кое-где неполными или написанными от руки, выцветшими, хрупкими, нечитаемыми.   
Он косился на Чарли, Чарли косился на него в ответ — и Эггзи любовался отточенными движениями его новой руки, гораздо более легкой и изящной на вид, чем та, что когда-то поставила ему Поппи.  
Чарли перебирал хрупкие листы многочисленных профайлов и отчетов, рассортировывал их, убирал в коробки и молча шел за новой порцией. Его тяжелые и стремительные шаги удивительным образом совпадали с биением сердца Эггзи — тук-тук-тук-тук, — и это странным образом успокаивало.  
Молчать было на удивление уютно, когда его не оскорбляли.

«Какого хрена ты вообще берешься мне помогать?»  
Чарли красиво округлял и растягивал губы, глядя тяжело и мрачно, и Эггзи почти залип на них, с легкостью разбирая слова.  
Он мог бы сказать полуправду: потому что Мерлин заставил.  
Мог солгать: потому что больше некому, мы же с тобой тут все равно прохлаждаемся, чем еще заняться, не документы же разбирать?  
Или сказать правду: кажется, молчаливый ты мне нравишься больше, а это плохой знак. Давай-ка лучше говори вслух, и я вспомню, какой ты на деле мудак.  
Новый динамик выглядел лучше предыдущего: он был меньше, компактнее и незаметнее, и Чарли он шел. Он знал, что в кабинете штатного врача тот старательно разрабатывает голос, и даже пару раз попадал на это представление.  
Чарли выглядел уставшим и жалким, и Эггзи больше нравилось, когда тот тяжело смотрел и мерзко ухмылялся.  
— Малыш Чарли так боится, что его голос не будет таким же ангельским, как прежде?  
Его голос в тишине библиотеки отдался гулким эхом, прозвучал громче обычного, и Чарли напряженно застыл, глядя пристально и зло.   
— Затк… нись, придурок, — выдохнул он спустя бесконечную паузу.  
«Выдохнул» — неправильное слово.  
Звук, который он издал, меньше всего был похож на выдох. Это скрежет и лязг, набор неприятных звуков, которые сложились в два коротких слова, и да, они совсем не были похожи на голос, принадлежавший Чарли какой-то месяц назад.  
— Блядь, — вырвалось у Эггзи. — Нет, лучше и дальше молчи.

Словно приняв это замечание к сведению и решив изводить его как можно серьезнее, Чарли начал разговаривать с ним чаще — здоровался при встрече, спрашивал, как дела, интересовался, когда у них очередное «свидание» в библиотеке, отпускал нелестные комментарии в сторону его внешности и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.   
Голос у него был все таким же неприятным, зато почти не запинался, лился гладко.  
Мерлин радовался, будто унижения, которым Эггзи подвергался по несколько раз на дню, прибавляли ему лет жизни.  
— Устройство прижилось и работает, — пояснил он на возмущение Эггзи. — Неужели ты не рад за коллегу?  
— Я бы его утопил, — вздохнул он.

Документов для оцифровки оставалось все так же много, и Эггзи тоскливо застонал, уронил лицо в ладони.   
Он весь пропах этой древней книжной пылью. Тело ломило от недостатка действия, рвалось вперед, жаждало действий, а единственное, что было ему доступно — это пререкания с Чарли, который умудрялся одновременно споро сортировать профайлы и цеплять его глупыми замечаниями.  
— Я так больше не могу, — сквозь зубы произнес Эггзи. — Надо попросить Мерлина, чтобы он убил меня быстро — все лучше, чем сидеть здесь с тобой и разбирать эти древности.  
— Неужели наши свидания тебе наскучили? — насмешливо проскрипел Чарли.  
Эггзи показал ему два пальца.

— Я учел твои пожелания, — сообщил ему Чарли, когда Эггзи пришел в библиотеку в следующий раз.  
Чарли уже был там — сидел на письменном столе, задумчиво разглядывая потолок, и на Эггзи даже не взглянул.  
— Мне не интересно, — отрезал он, проходя к своему месту.  
— Многое теряешь, — отозвался Чарли, глядя на него одновременно насмешливо и мрачно.  
Под его взглядом снова стало тяжело между лопаток, и Эггзи передернул плечами.  
— Отсоси, — бросил он, припомнив, как Чарли молчаливо посылал его куда подальше.  
— Вот и я о том же, — неожиданно поддержал тот. 

Не то чтобы Эггзи думал, что он серьезно.  
— Я серьезно, — подтвердил Чарли.  
Еще никогда Эггзи так не радовался их «наказанию» от Мерлина. Потому что направлять энергию в такое приятное русло оказалось куда лучше, чем мечтать о спарринге или хорошей драке.  
Хотя ребра все еще немного ныли.

Спустя месяц Чарли молча сложил в коробку последние отчеты со старых операций, выровнял стопку древних, как дерьмо мамонта, досье и небрежно прислонился бедром к столешнице.  
Эггзи старательно на него не смотрел, зато ощущал его взгляд на себе — серьезный, внимательный и очень настойчивый.  
— Что? — не выдержал он, наконец.  
Загадочно улыбнувшись, Чарли коснулся пальцем своего горла, вздохнул и проговорил:  
— Кажется, я снова смогу петь.  
Эггзи пробрало дрожью от макушки до пяток, потому что Чарли что-то сделал со своим голосом — звучал он почти совсем как раньше. И это было… это было.  
— Потом, — откладывая в сторону свою часть работы, пообещал Эггзи. — А пока что насчет того, чтобы кричать мое имя?   
— Можешь попробовать меня заставить, — облизнувшись, отозвался Чарли.  
— Легко.

Когда Мерлин мягко намекнул, что в библиотеке тоже есть камера видеонаблюдения, Чарли побелел, а Эггзи только устало вздохнул.  
— Можете поставить эту запись на полку, — пробормотал он. — В копилку к компромату с принцессой.  
— Так и сделаю, — пообещал Мерлин.

Камеру удалось взломать через два дня.


End file.
